Entre el mar y el cielo
by Black-king20
Summary: despues de derrotar a los de la montaña juntas, logran hacer una alianza de paz. pero no todo es felicidad tendrán que pasar muchas cosas pero no estarán solos ya que la una vieja conocida de Lexa les ayudara a traer de nuevo la paz. RavenxHermione, ClarkexLexa, este resumen es una mierda pero ya que.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal, aquí ando otra vez ^^/.**

 **Les aviso que ya casi tengo el cap 04 de ¿me enamore de la hija de mi sobrina? Ayer en la noche lo estaba escribiendo y solo falta algunos detalles y lo subiré (ya va a empezar el lemon e.e). Como sea aquí he escrito otra historia la verdad no se de cuantos cap la haga eso depende de como se valla desarrollando esta historia.**

 **Va ser un Crossover del mundo de The 100 con Harry Potter (los que no hayan visto The 100 se las recomiendo). Esta va ser la primera historia en si que escribo sobre el mundo de los 100, sinceramente espero no hacerlo tan mal hare mi mayor esfuerzo por hacerlo bien.**

ADVERTENCIA:

Parejas principales: Hermione X Raven y Lexa X Clarke

Parejas Secundarias: Luna (líder del clan de Agua) X Anya, Octavia X Lincoln, Luna (lovegood) X Monty, Ginny X Wick, Bellamy x Echo, Neville x Harper, Harry X Darco, ECT.

Voy a cambiar cosas de la serie los 100, algunas van a suceder y otras no.

Si no les gusta No lean, nadie los esta obligando.

Como sabran los personajes no son mios Bla Bla Bla.

 **Capitulo 01**

Había pasado 3 meses desde la batalla contra los hombres de la montaña y de la cual por fortuna no hubo ninguna baja gracias a la ayuda de Hermione , la cual ayudo a Bellamy y Echo a rescatar a los prisioneros cuando iba a ir a destruir la cabina de mando de la fortaleza a si dándoles la victoria cuando abrió la puerta principal permitiéndoles entrar y acabar con todos los culpables del lugar, para después explotar el lugar dejándolo en cenizas.

Días después de la batalla la comandante y Clarke forjaron la alianza por lo que Lexa convoco a una reunión con los líderes de los 12 clanes para darles a saber que los Sky se convertirían en el Decimo Tercer Clan, varios no estuvieron de acuerdo ya que aun desconfiaban de ellos y los desean muertos, aunque nadie reto a la comandante ya que sabía que les costaría la vida por lo que no tuvieron más que aceptar.

-"bien eso sería todo "– dijo lexa con voz seria.

Uno por uno fue dejando la sala de guerra, hasta quedar lexa, Clarke y La líder del clan del agua la cual apenas iba a salir, después de despedirse de ellas.

-"¿luna es pariente de Hermione?" – pregunto Clarke algo confundida al ver que las dos se parecían.

Lexa sabia que cuando Clarke viera a Luna notaria el gran parecido con Hermione y no era para menos ya que no muchos por no decir ninguno tiene ese color de ojos o el color de pelo, y cuando lo supiera tendría que explicarle ya que sabia que la rubia no la dejaría en paz hasta que le contara.

-"Si" – suspiro – "Luna es su mama "–

Clarke abrió sus ojos sorprendida al escuchar lo que dijo lexa, no lo podía creer ya que luna se veía muy joven como para tener una hija de 16 años – "¿Cómo es posible? Digo, si se como….solo que ella se ve muy joven para tener una hija de esa edad" –

Lexa se masajeo la siente con cansancio y suspiro antes de comenzar a contarle – "luna se casó a los 14 años cuando su padre la obligo, ya que el se encontraba enfermo y quería asegurarse antes de morir que su hija mayor continuara con su linaje por lo que luna no tuvo opción" – al ver que la rubia no decía nada decidió continuar – "a los tres meses se entero que estaba embaraza, ella no amaba a su esposo pero eso no quería decir que no amara a su hija, dos años despues del nacimiento de Hermione…..Alvery, el esposo de luna muere en una batalla al igual que el padre de ella por la enfermedad por lo que se convierte en la nueva líder y Hermione su heredera"-

.

.

Luna después de salir de la sala, decide buscar a su hija para pasar un rato con ella antes de que regresara a su pueblo en la costa, ella sabia que su hija no se iba a ir al menos que fuera una emergencia ya que Hermione es como un alma libre a la cual le gusta viajar y gracias a esto se convirtió en la mejor rastreadora e investigadora de todos los clanes, aunque solo su lealtad esta con su Clan y con Lexa la cual no es solo por ser Heda si no que es la mejor amiga casi hermana de Hermione y eso es algo de lo que esta orgullosa de ella de su lealtad. No se da cuenta de que ha llegado al lago que se encuentra a las afueras de polis hasta que escucha la voz de su hija la cual esta hablando con su "mascota" un enorme Leon de dos metros de altura con cola de escorpión y alas grandes de murciélago, el cual es otro animal mutado gracias a la redacción.

-"Hermione" – decide hablarle mientras se acerca

La joven levanta su rostro y sus ojos color dorados se topan con los mieles de su mama, se levanta de donde esta y corre abrazarla el cual Luna corresponde feliz el abrazo.

Segundos despues se separan y se van a sentar a las orillas del lago.

-"piensas quedarte" – pregunta Hermione minutos despues de estar en silencio

-"no, sabes que no puedo estar tanto tiempo fuera de nuestro clan" – respondió luna con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a la mascota de su hija – "y tu, que piensas hacer"

Hermione la volteo a ver de reojo antes de hablar – "no se, he estado pensado viajar por un tiempo"

Luna no dijo nada ya que conocía de sobra a su hija y sabia que perdería el tiempo en convérsela en que no lo hiciera por lo que solo se resigno –" bien, solo ten cuidado y regresa por favor" – la chica solo asintió con una sonrisa – "cuando piensas irte"

-"no se, tal vez en dos días eso depende si Heda no me necesita" – Hermione se levanto de donde estaba sentada y se comenzó a sacudir para quitarse un poco de tierra, luna solo la miraba sin decir nada y preguntándose por se levanto – "hola Anya" – sin voltearse saludo a la figura que salía entre los arboles sorprendiendo a la líder del Clan del Agua que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estuviera cercas de ella.

-"porque no me sorprende que me hayas notado" – dijo Anya al estar a dos metros de distancia de las dos.

-"no se tal vez porque eras mi maestra y la esposa de mi madre, por lo que me he grabado tu esencia" – dijo Hermione sin mucha importancia- "Nigro" - llamo a su compañero el cual se acercó a ella, le acaricio su melena y se subió a el con la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres – "me voy a dormir, las dejo para que hablen…buenas noches " – dijo antes de irse corriendo arriba del enorme animal el cual solo se alcanzaba a ver un borrón amarillo por la velocidad a la que iban.

-"aun no entiendo cómo demonios hace para domar a una bestia de ese tipo" – dijo Anya despues de que la chica se fuera con la bestia

-"ama la naturaleza y respeta a los animales, solo los caza por necesidad y no por placer" – dijo luna con una sonrisa

Anya no dijo nada y solo se sentó a lado de su esposa.

.

.

Hermione llega a polis, muchos se le quedan mirando ya que aun se encontraba montada arriba de la bestia, muchos aun no se acostumbraban a verla junto al animal por lo que tenían miedo de acercársele, a pesar de que les haya explicado que era inofensivo mientras no lo molestaran o lo atacaran ya que si lo hacia este se defendería.

Al llegar a fuera de su tienda se desmonta de su animal y lo acaricia un poco, el cual corresponde con una inclinación de la cabeza dándole a entender que le gusta, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro, despues se mete a su tienda seguida de Nigro el cual se echa al pie de la cama, ella comienza a desvestirse quedando solo en unos Short cortos y en top, hace a un lado las pieles y se acuesta en la cama durmiéndose casi de inmediato.

Eran a penas las 5:30 am cuando se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, se puso unos pantalones negros, una playera de manga larga color verde oscuro y arriba de esta un chaleco de piel de cocodrilo-armadillo la cual es muy dura y resistente, por último se puso sus botas de cuero. Al estar lista se puso su abrigo negro y antes de salir de su tienda se coloco sus dos espadas en su espalda y dos dagas en cada lado de su cinturón y otras dos en cada bota.

Al salir de su tienda junto con su fiel compañero, afuera se encontraba con Octavia arriba de un caballo y lista para salir, se le quedo viendo con una ceja alzada al no saber que estaba haciendo ahí.

-"recuerda que hace tres meses me prometiste que me enseñarías a cazar a tu estilo" – dijo Octavia con una sonrisa

-"¿como sabias que iba a salir hoy y a esta hora?" – pregunto Hermione algo sorprendida

Octavia se encogió de hombros –" no lo sabia… solo lo sospechaba, antes de la batalla en la montaña siempre te veía salir a esta hora y me preguntaba que hacías, hasta que una vez te vi llegar con bastante comida…" –

Hermione solo suspiro y se monto en Nigro –"espero aguantes mi ritmo" – dijo con una media sonrisa

-"será fácil " - dijo Octavia también con una sonrisa

-"ya lo veremos…..ah y no te retrases" – dijo antes de irse corriendo, Octavia se rio y la siguió con su caballo.

..

..

 **Perdón mis faltas ortográficas, espero les haya gustado este pequeño cap ^^. Nos leemos en la proxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02**

Despues de cuatro horas de estar cazando, iban de vuelta a Polis con dos panteras y dos venados cada una, y en las pequeñas jaulas que están amarradas en lomo de su montadura llevaban pequeños animales que cazaron, como conejos y monos, mientras que a los más grandes los iban arrastrando con unas cuerdas gruesas. Iban a cazar más pero ya no tenían lazos para llevarlos

-¿Cómo a prendiste a cazar de esta forma? – pregunto Octavia sorprendida al ver todo lo que cazaron rápidamente.

\- he a prendido muchas cosas durante mis viajes, en una de ellas diferentes tipos de cazar – dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

-creí que eras de Floukru –

-si lo soy, pero me gusta viajar, de hecho nunca me quedo mucho en un lugar…..lo máximo que me he quedado son todos estos meses que viene ayudar por pedido de Lexa – Dijo la castaña sin voltear a ver a la morena que la observaba con curiosidad por saber mas. – Pero normalmente son entre dos a tres semanas las que me quedo en un solo lugar y después me voy –

-tengo curiosidad – la castaña la volteo a ver e indicándole con la mirada que continuara - ¿Cómo conseguiste a tu mascota?-

-mm…digamos que, cuando estas sola mucho tiempo aprendes trucos nuevos – dijo Hermione con misterio, ocasionando que la morena se interesara.

-me podrías enseñar – dijo con suplica.

Hermione rio divertida – tal vez, eso deberías preguntárselo a Indra ya que eres su segunda y debes recordar que no puedes pedir entrenamiento de otro líder seria un insulto si lo hicieras sin su permiso –

-ya estuvo, Indra no me dejara – dijo con resignación.

-aunque no lo creas Indra no es tan mala…..solo cánsala por tres a cinco días con lo mismo y te aseguro que te dará permiso con tal de que cierres la boca –

-O también me pude mandar a la mierda y como premio me pone un castigo legendario – Completo Octavia.

-si también puede pasar –

Las dos continuaron riendo y hablando mientras llegaban a Polis.

.

.

Al llegar a Polis llevaron lo que cazaron en el lugar donde quitan la carne a los animales, donde varios terrestres se hicieron cargo de ellos aunque se sorprendieron un poco al ver que todo eso lo casaron ellas dos solas.

Cuando terminaron ahí, decidieron ir a desayunar pero antes iban a pasar cada una a sus tiendas para cambiarse de ropa y limpiarse la sangre, por lo que las dos se despidieron quedándose a ver en el comedor.

La castaña después de cambiarse y limpiarse la sangre, salió de su tienda con dirección al comedor y dejo que Nigro estuviera un rato libre y recorriera el Bosque a su gusto ya que al fin al cabo todos en polis sabían que el "pequeño" León es suyo y que es inofensivo si no lo atacan. Al llegar al comedor y ve a su madre, Anya, Lexa y Clarke junto con varios Sky sentados en la mesa juntos, aunque algunos andaban en otras ya que no cabían en una sola, fue por algo de comer y decidió irse a sentar a lado de Octavia quien estaba junto a Lincoln hablando, pero al ver una morena sentada en otra mesa solo para dos, le llamo la atención ya que solo miraba su plato como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

-hola, ¿me puedo sentar aquí? – se decidió acercarse a la chica y preguntarle por el lugar libre al frente de ella.

La morena salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que alguien le estaba hablando, levanto su vista de su plato y vio que se trataba de una chica más alta que ella, de cabello largo y medio rizado de color entre castaño y rubio, sus ojos son color mieles casi dorados, al verlos se quedó como hipnotizada nunca había visto un color de ojos como los de ella.

Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de mirarla como idiota y decidió mejor contestarle – adelante, esta libre – le dijo ahora sin mirarla.

-al parecer no nos han presentado todavía….me llamo Hermione – la morena la volteo a ver y vio la mano extendida de la chica, alzo una ceja con curiosidad – asi es como saludan los de tu clan ¿no? – dijo algo confundida al ver que la otra no la saludaba.

La morena solo rio y le extendió la mano – Raven Reyes, y si así es como saludamos – la castaña sonrió al ver que la otra había reído un poco y haya quitado su cara de pena.

Las castaña se sentó enfrente de la morena aun con la sonrisa. Raven no sabían que le pasaba pero de repente se sentía nerviosa al tener a la chica frente a ella, Hermione al percátese de su nerviosismo decidió comenzar una charla de la cual, que comenzó con pequeños monólogos pero al poco tiempo la dos ya se encontraban hablando como si se conocieran de siempre.

.

.

Las dos se la pasaron hablando y riendo un poco durante todo el desayuno que ni cuenta se dieron que la mayoría de los que se encontraban en el comedor se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos, en especial los Skykru que nunca habían visto a Raven riéndose y estando a gusto con alguien.

-parece que nuestra pequeña Raven ya encontró a alguien – Dijo Brian con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver a las dos chicas que aún seguían en su mundo.

-tienes razón, cuando menos lo esperamos ya habrá otra pareja – siguió Miller que también observaba a las chicas.

-no digan tonterías a Raven ni le gustan las mujeres – dijo Bellamy

-eso decíamos de Clarke y mira – dijo Brian señalando disimuladamente a la rubia quien estaba hablando con Lexa – esta con la comandante….lo mismo pasara con Raven solo espera y veras –

-yo no estaría tan segura – Hablo Echo quien se había mantenido callada y solo escuchaba lo que los otros decían. Los demás la observaron para que se explicara por lo que decidió hacerlo. – verán, Raven es una Skykru y Hermione es una Floukru pero tan bien va ser la futura líder de su Clan…..por lo que si quieren mantener una relación, Raven tendría que irse a vivir a Floukru ya que es imposible que Hermione renuncie a su puesto cuando llegue el momento -

Todos se habían quedado callados sin saber que decir hasta que Brian volvió hablar - p-pero debe de haber una forma para que no se valla –

Octavia negó con su cabeza ya que ella también conocía esa información – no la hay… si quieren estar juntas tiene irse a vivir a Floukru cuando Hermione se convierta en líder –

-esperen, esperen un momento, todavía ni siquiera están juntas y ya están pensando en esas cosas- dijo Monroe con incredulidad al escuchar todas la tonterías que decían sus amigos.

Miller se encogió de hombros – hay que estar prevenidos por si sucede – Brian asintió por lo dicho de su pareja.

Decidieron dejar el tema por el momento y siguieron desayunando esta vez sin decir nada y cada uno con lo suyo.

Xxxºº

Despues de que acabaran de desayunar, la comandante tuvo que despedir a los líderes le de los Clanes quienes ya se iban de regreso a su hogar. Lexa ya estaba un poco más tranquila ya que por fin los Skykru eran el décimo tercer clan aunque claro eso no quería decir que bajaría la guardia, sabia muy bien que no todos estaban de acuerdo empezando por los de Azgeda como siempre los mas problemático o como les nombra Anya los dolor de culo que son.

-¿cuando se ira los Skykru a Arkadia? – le pregunta a Clarke cuando ya se encuentran ellas dos solas en la entrada de Polis.

-nose, creo que mañana no le puse mucha atención a Kane cuando me explico – dijo Clarke con una sonrisa inocente.

Lexa la mira con una ceja alzada – me sorprende que Tu andes distraída – la rubia le golpea el hombro por la burla.

-no tengo la culpa de que siempre andes en mi cabeza – lo dice en un susurro con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, pero la comandante la oye a la perfección y sonríe divertida.

-enserio, no sabia que siempre andaba en tu cabeza – le susurro con voz algo ronca en su odio haciendo que a la rubia se le erizaran lo bellos de la nuca al sentir el aliento caliente de la oji verde en su oreja. Antes de que la rubia pudiera ser algo, la morena se alejó sonriente de ella. – ven vamos a preguntarles –

Clarke bufo molesta ya que siempre Lexa le hacia lo mismo pero después sonrió con algo de malicia ya que la comandante se las iba a pagar cuando estuvieran completamente solas, por que siguió a la morena.

.

.

 **Perdón a mis faltas ortográficas ^^.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03**

Clarke y Lexa fueron donde esta Kane y Abby para preguntarles cuando se marchaban hacia Arkadia, cuando llegaron donde estaban se pusieron de acuerdo y quedaron que se quedarían otros dos días mas y después se marcharían, Clarke iría con ellos pero solo se quedaría como mucho cinco días para que se pusieran de acuerdo quien sería el Nuevo Casiller pero esta vez con votación del pueblo Skykru ya que no se podían estar pasando la insignia así como asi, además de que elegirían a un nuevo embajador o embajadora ya que la rubia regresaría a Polis para estar con Lexa, aunque claro la rubia no dejaría de todo a su pueblo abandonado ya que ella seguiría siendo la primera embajadora de su gente.

Después de esa pequeña reunión, Lexa se despidió ya que tenía que ir a entrenar a sus Novicios, mientras que Clarke decidió ir con su madre a la enfermería para ver si necesitaban algo de ayuda ya que todavía quedaban algunos heridos que atender.

Clarke iba callada mientras caminaba a lado de su madre y de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, sabía que su madre quería preguntarle algo al ver como se le quedaba viendo varias veces desde que la batalla contra los de la montaña había terminado, pero a decir verdad ya sospechaba cual era el tema del que quería hablar y ella no tenía ganas de discutir con su madre ya que estaba casi segura que no le iba a parecer lo que escucharía.

Las dos llegaron a la enfermería vieron a unos 15 guerreros Trikru heridos, se encontraron con Nyko, la rubia le pregunto si necesitaban ayuda por lo que este le dijo que si, y entre las dos comenzaron a revisar a los heridos, por suerte ninguno tenia una herida de gravedad per aun asi era mejor curárselas a que agarraran una infección y pase a peores.

..

..

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, Hermione invito a Raven a ir a dar una vuelta, la morena acepto ya que no tenía nada que hacer y su taller se encontraba en Arkadia como para estar sentada inventado algo y la verdad no tenía ganas ni humor de hacerlo.

-así que…¿eres la genio de tu clan? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-así es, sin mi no harían nada –

Las dos se encontraban sentadas en una roca en las orillas del lago que está a las afueras de Polis y el cual es lugar favorito de la castaña cuando visitaba la ciudad. Cuando se cansaron de caminar decidieron ir ahí, Raven odiaba admitirlo pero desde que comenzó a platicar con la castaña se sentía muy a gusto a su lado y también relajada algo que no podía hacer desde hace algún tiempo.

Se asustó cuando de repente salió una enorme bestia alada entre los árboles, creía que iba a morir en esos momentos y maldijo al no haber traído un arma, ya estaba lista para gritar como loca por ayuda, pero no lo hiso al ver como esa bestia se acorrucaba a lado de la castaña y esta la acariciaba como si fuera un perrito, decir que estaba en Shock era poco, había escuchado rumores de que alguien tenia una pequeña mascotita pero joder creía que se refería a un animalito pequeño no a un puto León con cola de escorpión y alas de murciélago, si eso era una mascotita no quería imaginarse que sería un mascoton.

-Tranquila no hace nada – al ver que la morena veía a su amigo Shockeada decidió explicarse – su nombre es Nigro y ha estado conmigo desde que nació…ven dame tu mano – la castaña le agarro una mano, Raven reacciono y trato de liberarse pero al ver los ojos de la otra se debilito y asedio solo rogaba que _esa cosa_ no le arrancara su preciada mano.

Nigro al ver que la extraña quería acariciarlo, le acerco la cabeza para que lo hiciera y Raven sin darse cuenta de que Hermione quito su mano de la suya por estar viendo fijamente al animal, termino de colocar su mano en la melena y al ver que no le hacia nada termino por acariciarlo.

-le agradas, solo se deja acariciar por mi madre, Anya de vez en cuando, Lexa y yo - dijo Hermione sonriendo divertida al ver como a su amigo le empieza a gustar la compañía de la morena y eso que apenas la va conociendo.

-enserio, Lexa y Anya lo han acariciado –

-si, hasta lo han montado, pero creo que con Anya le gusta molestarla por lo que a veces la marea a propósito – la morena soltó un carcajada al imaginarse a Anya toda mareada y sin poder mantenerse en pie.

-como me encantaría ver eso – dijo después de controlar su risa.

-¿te gustaría dar un paseo aéreo? –

Antes de que Raven pudiera contestarle la cargo en sus brazos y la trepo en el lomo de Nigro y despues se subió rápidamente atrás de ella, al ver que la morena se quería bajar la agarro con fuerza y le ordeno a su amigo que anduviera por lo que Raven asustada se aferro a la melena del León.

-detenlo quiero bajarme! – grito con miedo, tenia sus ojos cerrados que no se daba cuenta que el animal estaba extendiendo sus alas.

Hermione solo se rio y la sujeto con fuerza ya que le indico a su amigo que volara y así lo hiso.

-vamos abre los ojos – le susurro en su oído haciendo que sintiera una pequeña descarga eléctrica en toda su nuca – ábrelos, por favor - al escuchar que se lo pedía con ternura mesclado con suplica decidió hacerlo, por lo que abrió sus ojos lentamente y se quedo sorprendida al ver que estaban volando.

-e-es-estamos….- no podía articular palabra al ver el magnífico paisaje aéreo pero segundos después se lleno de adrenalina y termino riendo como loca – jajaj WOOAH¡estamos en el cielo! …..mas rápido! – grito eufórica, Hermione también rio y le ordeno a Nigro que volara mas rápido.

La morena no lo podía creer se sentía genial todo ese viento golpeando en su cara por la velocidad en la que iba en ese momento, al ver todo el paisaje desde arriba, y estaba segura de que también se alcanzaba ver Arkadia desde ahí.

..

..

Después de estar mas de una hora volando decidieron que era hora de regresar, la morena se sentía triste de tener que volver pero la castaña le prometió que podían ir a volar cuando quisiera y la morena de inmediato acepto ya no solo le había encantado volar sino también la compañía de la chica la encontraba muy agradable.

Cuando llegaron a Polis la castaña se despidió de morena ya que tenía que ver a su madre y Anya antes de que regresaran Floukru. Raven sin darse cuenta una sonrisa boba se le apareció en su rostro al ver como se alejaba la chica junto con su mascota, cuando ya no la vio a la vista decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad para conocerla un poco mas antes de que regresaran Arkadia, aunque todavía no sabia cuando se iban a ir.

En su recorrido se encontró con Clarke quien ya había acabado de ayudar en la enfermería, por lo que las dos decidieron continuar el paseo juntas, ya que la rubia tampoco tenia nada que hacer y Lexa todavía estaba ocupada como para ir con ella.

-y si vamos a ver como Indra le da una paliza a O – propuso la morena sin saber qué hacer y además tenia ganas de ver a su amiga toda molida por el entrenamiento.

-vamos - La rubia se encogió de hombros.

Las dos comenzaron andar hacia la zona de entrenamiento al llegar vieron a Indra gritándole a Octavia que se levantara y continuara peleando contra los tres guerreros que aun quedaba en la arena.

-parece que no le esta yendo bien - comento la rubia mientras las dos se iban a sentar como en una especies de bancas que se encontraban afuera de la arena.

-vamos O! LEVANTA TU TRACERO Y DEMUESTRA DE QUE ESTAS HECHA! – grito Raven para darle ánimos a su amiga, Octavia a verlas se sorprendió un poco ya que pensaba que estaban en otro lugar pero despues se levantado con una sonrisa, Indra por su parte reprendió a la morena con su mirada al estar interrumpiendo el entrenamiento y Raven al verla solo sonrió con inocencia.

La rubia se rio al ver la mirada de Indra – vas a ser que nos echen de aquí – le dijo negando con la cabeza.

La morena se encogió de hombros – solo le estoy dando ánimos…..por cierto que tal te ha ido con Lexa – volteo a ver a la rubia con una mirada picara, Clarke se sonrojo un poco y volteo su mirada para que no lo notara.

-nose de que estas hablando – le dijo haciendo la desentendida.

Raven solo rodo los ojos – por favor rubia, todos saben que estas colada por la comándate hasta se te cae la baba cada vez que la vez – le dijo con voz burlona pero a la vez haciendo los gestos que hace la rubia cada vez que se le queda viendo a Lexa de lejos, y los cuales hacia a la perfección.

Clarke a verla se puso roja de vergüenza - ¡yo no hago eso! – golpeo el hombro de Raven para que dejara de hacer esas caras.

La morena solo rio divertida mientras se sobaba el hombro – sabes que digo la verdad rubia….pero anda dime que va a pasar entre ustedes ahora que tenemos que marcharnos –

Clarke se sorprendió un poco al ver que la morena se ponía algo seria ya que eso era algo raro en ella.

-voy a ir con ustedes pero…me regresare a Polis cuando hayan elegido a un Canciller y un nuevo Embajador – Raven se sorprendió un poco al escuchar que la rubia dejaría de ser embajadora eso si que no se lo esperaba, sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que decidiera quedarse con la comandante pero eso de dejar de ser la Embajadora de los Sky era otra cosa.

-dejaras de ser tu la embajadora! – la rubia sabía que no se esperaba esa noticia.

\- no totalmente – Raven se quedó callada para que la rubia se explicara – veras he pensado de que como me voy a quedar con Lexa no voy a estar al cien por ciento pegada a los Skykru…pero eso no quiera decir que los abandonare los iré a visitar cada mes o dos meses eso depende de cómo se den las cosas, por lo que necesitamos a alguien que viva en Arkadia para mantener todo en orden pero también alguien de confianza –

-y ¿en quién has pensado? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-nose, creo que Lincoln seria el indicado – la morena asintió de acuerdo que la rubia ya que quien mejor que un terrestre que tiene como pareja a una Skykru mitad terrestre.

Las dos se quedaron calladas un momento mientras veían ahora a Octavia pelear con otro guerra mucho más grande y fuerte que ella.

-sabes - hablo Raven después de estar un rato calladas – pensé que ibas a escoger a Bellamy –

La rubia suspiro – si también lo había pensado…..pero sabes que el a veces es muy impulsivo para tomar ese mando además de que siempre ve primero por nuestra gente, no digo que este mal solo que – no puedo continuar ya que la morena la interrumpió.

-a veces tenemos que ver por los otros también para prevalecer la alianza - Clarke asintió por lo dicho por su amiga. – si ten entiendo, aun recuerdo cuando quería entrar en guerra sabiendo que no íbamos a ganar – Raven si que entendía a su amiga.

.

. **. espero les haya gustado y perdón a las faltas ortográficas.**


End file.
